Inexpensive frames of paper and polymeric materials, including adhesives, for use with photographs and the like are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,436, 4,914,842, 4,777,746 and 4,231,833 are illustrative examples. However, these frames are generally produced from more than one layer, thereby increasing the expense. Further these frames do not hold the photograph rigidly erect for display without additional layers of material, or a separate mat, thereby increasing the cost. Those frames that require a separate mat must be properly packaged so that the mat and frame do not become separated, further increasing costs. This increases the costs to such a degree that it becomes impractical to include the frame in packages of developed prints as an inducement to use a particular film developer's service.